The Chair
by Emura
Summary: Denmark is tied to a chair and Prussia likes it. Warning: language, YAOI, lemon, oneshot


Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character, or any miss spelling of a characters name- Inform me if I have made such a grave mistake

Please review? I like to know what people think (It keeps me updating)

This is a definite M YAOI (- if that's not a warning I don't know what else to put)

Prussia x Denmark. It's written between me and the person I beta for.

Prussia turned around to lean against the door. He watched Denmark, scanning his ruby eyes over the man, an amused smile on his pale face. Denmark just glared back at the pseudo-albino, making Prussia's smile widen. "You always surrender so quickly to my brother," Prussia said walking over he ran a hand though his hair. This was going to be fun. He thought.

Denmark snorted, "And you're cocky as always over someone else's victory."

"Well I did teach him everything he knows," Prussia whispered leaning close, "so I guess it would make it my victory." Denmark turned his head to get a better look at the ex-nation only to find Prussia's lips crashing down on his own, a hand on the back of his head keeping him from pulling away. Denmark gasped at the sudden action and Prussia, being as awesome as he is, took the chance to slip his tongue into the Nordic's mouth. Prussia's tongue played with Denmark's unresponsive one and once his surprise wore of, Denmark kissed back with as much force as Prussia had, trying to gain the upper hand. It was the only way he could; the stupid handcuff wouldn't allow him to dominate any other way. Prussia's hand curled into a fist grabbing the Danes blond locks as the kiss turned violent. Running low on air Prussia pulled back the smirk returned to his face. "So I will always share in his spoils." Denmark pulled at the handcuffs in a failed attempt at freeing himself. "Prūsa," the name was half growled. A warning.

"Say it again," Prussia demanded biting down on Denmark's ear. His head was tilted so that Denmark could not return the favor. He was in control now, and he wasn't about to give it up any time soon. After torturing Denmark's ear Gilbert's mouth returned to the others lips before moving to nip along Denmark's neck. A skilled hand began to undo the buttons of his jacket.

"Undo the handcuffs," Denmark demanded, pulling at them again. He acted like he hated what Prussia was doing to him but his body was starting to betray him at Gilbert's further conquest. Once the jacket was undone Prussia shoved it down Denmark's arms. The hand now moved onward working on the Dane's tie and shirt. Denmark, as much as he was enjoying being stripped, would rather have the positions switched.

"You'll attack soon as you're free," Prussia said, his warm breathe playing on Denmark's neck. He moved onto Denmark's lap and rubbed the growing bulge there. The same damn amused look passed over his face again before Prussia's mouth returned to Denmark's neck. He could not get his hands free so Denmark attacked the only way he could, he leaned forward and bit down on the neck in front of him.

Mathis smirked as he heard a moan come from Gilbert's throat. He felt his shirt being shoved aside leaving it as well to hang about his arms. "The handcuffs," Denmark said again his breathe catching at Prussia's exploration. He wanted the handcuffs gone for a different reason now. He has had enough with the teasing.

Gilbert wondered if Mathis knew what sounds he was making or how he was arching towards his touch. Prussia liked. There was no way he was letting Denmark up now. He nipped Denmark's neck one last time before he started to go lower, kissing and nipping as he went, forcing himself off the Dane's lap.

Denmark couldn't repress the shiver than ran though him as Prussia moved lower. He bit down on the inside of his cheek trying to remain composed as lust ran though him. Denmark felt the ex-nation's hand feel their way down his sides and up his legs before coming to a rest on his waist. In one swift motion he felt the remainder of his clothing removed, warm breath along his member. "Prūsa," moaned unable to stop himself. This time his voice was husky, encouragement for more. Prussia smirked at the man before kissing the tip. "Now you will know just how awesome I really am." He said as he licked the head, running his tongue along the slit. Denmark moaned again as a mouth closed around him. Finally, a good use for Prussia's loud mouth, He thought.

Prussia held Denmark's hips down as the man attempted to thrust deeper into his mouth. Denmark growled at being restrained but he was enjoying the torture far too much to really protest. Prussia smirked, a talent he France and Spain had all acquired, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the other man. Gilbert thought that it was unfair that Mathis was fully undressed, and here he was denying the Dane the sight of the awesome him naked. Gilbert gave one last hard suck before pulling back, releasing the Dane's member with a wet pop sound. This earned him a growl. "Just getting myself comfortable," he replied kissing Denmark while undoing the buttons on his own shirt. He stripped rather quickly, pulling a tube of lube from his pocket as he went. Once fully naked he came back to Denmark and started to stroke him again, this time doing so at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mathis wanted to strangle Prussia for taking his sweet time. His mouth clashed against Gilbert's when it returned, seeking the dominance he craved. Prussia smirked and pulled Denmark forward harshly, pushing a well-lubed finger against the Dane's tight ring of muscle. Denmark pushed back, "I am not a breakable like you Prūsa, no matter what you do I will never surrender," he growled against Prussia's lips. Prussia's eyes darkened and he pushed his finger earning him a gasp. He moved the finger a little earning him a moan from the other nation. A second finger quickly followed, moving in and out making a scissor motion as they went. Denmark dropped his head to the side biting on Prussia's neck as he moved his fingers.

"Danmark" Prussia gasped, his own body shuddering in his attempts of holding back. He added a third finger and when he decided that Mathis was more than enough prepared he removed his fingers and replaced it with his member. He moaned from the feel of Denmark's tight, hot muscles clamping down on him. He stayed still for a second getting himself used to the other nation; he didn't want to come too early. No that would not be awesome that would be embarrassing.

Denmark gasped and moaned at the sudden intrusion. He had been on bottom before so that helped his situation. He moaned loudly as Prussia's hand gripped his member, fingers rubbing the tip before moving up and down his length. Denmark didn't care that his arms were being pulled at an uncomfortable angle, or that they were tied back right now. Once he got over the shock of the initial intrusion he let go of Prussia's neck to growl at him to move, wriggling around a bit.

Denmark didn't need to repeat himself as Prussia pulled most the way out, only to slam back in again burying himself to the hilt. Mathis's mouth found flesh again, leaving another bite along Gilbert's neck and shoulder. This by now was becoming a collection of purplish bruise and teeth marks. Gilbert continued thrusting, seeking his own pleasure. His hand stroked Mathias's member in rhythm with his movements. Prussia angled himself a little different and was rewarded with a loud moan and gasps as he his Denmark's sweet spot. He began to thrust faster and harder, hitting that spot each time. He felt Denmark bite down harder, this time drawing blood. The pleasure was too intense and he let out a loud grunt against Prussia's neck as he came covering their stomachs and chests (and Prussia's hand) in a sticky white mess. Prussia couldn't bear the pressure surrounding his member and he moaned, followed suit coming deep inside Denmark. He collapsed onto the other male. Prussa pulled out as he reached around to undo the handcuffs.

Denmark slowly dislodged his teeth from Prussia watching as the blood welled to the surface. It took him a second to realize the handcuffs were being undone. "You had the key on you the entire time?"

"It was tied to the handcuffs," Prussia mumbled against Denmark's neck getting the first one undone. Mathis shot him a glare but it went unnoticed. He went to free the other side but Denmark had other plans. Prussia stared up at Denmark surprised, though a smug look passed over his features. He now lay on his back, arms pinned, and one naked, excited, Dane hovering over him. "I know I'm awesome but didn't think you'd want me again that fast."

"You expect me to just fall inline now? You just expect me to not get revenge?" Denmark growled not caring how his body felt right now. Or the fact that Prussia's semen ran down his leg, his own spayed across their bodies. "I don't bow Prūsa."

"Then don't, I never asked you to," Prussia replied licking Denmark's face because it was invading his bubble. "I suggest you take this rage out on someone else though. Else you'll just remain handcuffed to a chair," he pointed, sitting up as Denmark pulled back.

"As if you could beat me."

"My little brother did. Now, really, should it be me your mad at? Yah, sure, I conquered you, and you're now part of the awesome Prussia Empire," Prussia said waving off the sneer he received for that comment, "But your own, the Nordics, didn't lift a finger to assist. You know if it had been any of the others that I had gone after they would have jumped to help them." He pointed out watching Denmark undo the other handcuff.

"If I do take them, as you suggest, they are mine, I share with no one," Denmark said looking over at Prussia.

Prussia stood and leaned over to kiss Denmark, "Remember I share in the spoils of my empire, but yah they'll be your responsibility to make part of the Prussian Empire."

Mathis didn't like how the words 'Prussian Empire' kept being shoved in his face but this way he'd get Gilbert's troops and still manage to keep his lands (sort of). Once he had the Nordics under him again he'd declare independence again. Until then, Denmark watched as Prussia moved picking up his clothes, Prussia's ass sticking up in the air as he reached for a shirt. Honestly, he didn't mind having that ass to look at, not that he would ever admit that to anyone as long as he lived. "Your ass is mine next time," he said.

Prussia laughed and looked back at Denmark, winking. "Ya, we'll see about that one." And with that last remark he opened the door and walked out, leaving a naked, seething Denmark still standing in the room.

"Mark my words Prūsa, I will be on top someday, and I will make you be on bottom."

B/N: Well hope you guys liked it! It was my first lemon ever! Please review both here and on the original story!

Link to the rest of the story: .net/s/5553959/1/The_Rise_of_Prussia


End file.
